A hot summer night English
by DracoLover1989
Summary: Both Harry and Draco are fantasizing over each other. But both are already in a relationship. What should they do about it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I translated this fic from Dutch to English. There will be some mistakes here and there so therefore I need someone who wants to BETA for me. PLEASE let me know so that I can fix the errors.

**Title:** A hot summer night.  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Summary:** Both Harry and Draco are fantasizing over each other. But both are already in a relationship. What should they do about it? Read and find out.

* * *

**A hot summer night.**

It was a warm summer September day. The new school year just started and the students from Hogwarts were enjoying their free weekend. No lessons, Quidditch practice or studying. Most of them reached for the nearby lake to cool of.

* * *

_Harry;_

I was enjoying myself at the lake with Ginny in my arms when my attention was suddenly somewhere else. I watched the group Slytherins passed by. 'O god there he is again.' I hold my breath immediately; I feel my heartbeat rising fast. There is a knot in my stomach and I have difficulty swallowing. I'm sweating like a pig. Why do I always feel this way when he's around? It doesn't matter whether I can see him or not; my body reacts instinctively at his presence. I see him even in my dreams. He's the only one I'm dreaming about. It's hard to hide; but I try not to look at him without success. It's like if an angel is walking by. I can't help it but stare at this beautiful creature. His slim but muscular body, silky white skin. I always wanted to thatch that skin to see if it is really that soft as in my dreams. Or is my head playing tricks on me? I watch the group sitting down. My heart is painfully beating in my chest case when Draco pulls off his white T-Shirt exposing his skin to the sunlight. A wave of jealousy washed over me when he gives his new girlfriend; whom I cannot remember her name, a kiss. He stepped into the water and goes under. I search for where the tall blonde one comes up. A small smile across my face when I see him again. He strokes a hand trough his hair; to remove the water. Beautiful blonde hair shining in the sunlight. I sighed slightly; this caught the attention from Ginny.

"Harry, something wrong?" with some protest I took my eyes off of the Slytherin and look down to the red haired girl in my arms and give her a smile.  
"No not really." I answer and shook my head a little. I placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Are you sure? Because you haven't spoken ever since we came here." I can hear some concern in her voice.  
"Yes, I was just thinking, lost in my thoughts. Nothing to worry about." I folded my arms firmly around her. This seemed to calmed her down; again she laid relaxed in my arms.

My eyes again on the Slytherin. He is on his towel now with his girlfriend in his arms.  
For a second I could swear he's looking at me too. I was certain of it. Our eyes met; green ones into icy grey. Icy, cold but beautiful like the rest. I wish that I could have him for myself all is it just for one day. I'll just delete that moment out of his memory afterwards like nothing happened.

* * *

_Draco;_

"Hi Drake wanna go to the lake?" I hear my girlfriend Marcy asking. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

Marcy is an amazing girl. Tall blonde hair with clear blue eyes and a beautiful slim body. She's from a pure blood family like my own. My friends were talking my head of about her; they thought that we would be a good couple. I knew she had a crush on me because she was flirting with me ever since she first saw me. I agreed to this relationship three months ago; so that my friends would shut the hell up. I was done with them interfering with my life. Don't get me wrong she is a great girl and suitable for someone but not to me. My feelings for her aren't going that deep, not that way. I see her more like a sister I never had and soon I would need to break her heart. Only one person would suit me. But that would never happen. It was just wrong to even think at those things. He sure hated me. We were meant to be; to hate each other since the day we were born. I never hated him really. How could I hate him? He probably just saw me with my mask on which everyone knows. A bully whom picked on everyone which in my eyes were nothing compared with me . A son of a Death Eater. A Malfoy. I hated it. No one ever knew the true me without the mask. I'm not that bad as many would think.

"Drake?" I hear her asking again. I look down to the girl around my waist.  
"Yeah I'll come." I answer slightly protesting. I knew that the Gryffindors will be there too. I saw them earlier this day during a walk.

We left the school and made our way towards the lake. I could see them from far. I just knew that they were there. Harry with that red haired Weasly girl all around him. As we approach the Gryffindors I held my head up and looked at something else. I shiver slightly when we passed them; I could feel the brunet's eyes staring at me. They were branded in my back and in my head. We already have been so close to each other; eye in eye that it is just impossible to forget those emerald green eyes. I think no one could live without those eyes; I could look at them all day and drown loosing grip at all reality. At first I wanted to look back and shout something hurtful to him but I didn't. We sat down; I tossed my towel to the floor and pulled off my T-Shirt.

"I'm going to take swim." I tell Marcy and give her a kiss before I step into the water. I stayed under till I really needed some air. I stroke a hand trough my hair to let the water out then I went back to my towel. I pulled Marcy in my arms; at first she tries to push me away because I'm still wet. But soon she realized that I was to strong for her. We messed around for a little and again I feel the Gryffindor staring at me. But this time I did look back. Green into grey. I feel my heart beating faster and faster and faster it almost hurts. I hold his eyes and I try to sneer at him a grin on my face. 'What are you staring at Potter, what's on your mind?' I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N: **More coming soon so keep following and please send me some reviews. PM me if you are willing to BETA for me if necessary. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** I fixed the errors in the first chapter but I still need a BETA for the rest. So let me know.

* * *

_Harry;_

I was practicing my Quidditch moves. I made a couple of loops and trained at high speed. I wanted to be even better and faster this year. All of a sudden, something whizzed by my head. My seeker reflexes kicked in. At first I thought that it was the golden snitch. But that was not possible because we were not allowed to use the actually Quidditch stuff in practice. This was a person. My heart is again beating painfully in my chest when I realize who it is. His blonde hair was dancing in the wind and he looked at me with a hugh grin on his face. I shiver for a moment. Who else caused my heart rate to rise so fast? I swallowed a couple of times; something got stuck in my troat.

"Get out of here Malfoy, I was here first." I warned him but he doesn't seemed to take me serious. I watch as he is coming closer, close enough to see that he has a brand new broom. Same make as mine but I model newer.

"Though luck, Potter. I've got just as much right to be here as you do. The field is big enough for the two of us."He answered. I sighed a little. He had a point there. I really didn't have any right to kick the other boy off the field - after all, it _was_ big enough for the two of us - and besides, it might help me motivate if someone else were around.

"Alright but I don't want you flaying nearby me, just stay away from me, take the other side of the field; I don't care." I say but he's laughing at me with sarcasm.

"Let's make this practice a bit more challenging, what do you say Potter? Lets race a little." At first I thought that this was a good challenge. A bet. I loved challenges everyone knows that. I never could say no to one. But then I realize that this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about. He suggested this.

"What's the catch Malfoy?" I asked more at my guard.

"How about the loser has to do something the winner can come up with? Anything the winner wants." I sighed. I was right, there was a catch in it. 'Anything the winner can come op with?' I shivered at those thoughts wondering what he would do to me if I lose.

"Anything?" I looked at him but he seemed dead serious. He looked at me with a nasty grin on his face.

"That's sick Malfoy, even for you."

"Scared Potter?" he teased.

"You wish Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: **This was it for now. More to come but at some point I need to pause this one because I'm still working on the Dutch version. Well please send me some reviews I really need some, they keep me motivating. Also let me know if there are any errors so that I can fix those. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco;_

For days I was thinking of a plot. How to get Harry alone for a moment. Just the two of us and nobody else. Then I saw him flying on the Quidditch field; and decided that this was my chance and I took that opportunity with both hands.

In my head I was forming a plan. I would challenge him into a bet, a little race. And the loser has to do anything the winner can come up with. Me myself taking control.  
I rushed myself back to the Slytherin dorms to get my brand new firebold broom my father gave to me. With one flick of my wand and I was dressed in my Quidditch outfit. I ran back to the Quidditch field; relieved that Potter was still there. I flew towards him and I gave him a nasty grin. At first I was afraid that he wouldn't accept my challenge, and then I realize that this was Harry Potter and I knew Potter well enough to know he couldn't say no.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish Malfoy." I laughed in myself. There I had him. It was so easy to get under his skin.

"Don't forget that you too can make me do anything you want.. _If_ you win." I say, still with a grin on my face. _You won't win this time._ I think in myself. I took the snitch out of my pocket which I grabbed before I came here. Yes it was forbidden and the trunk was under a protection spell. Not a very powerful one. Not to me at least. I got the trunk open in no time.

I see Potter's eyes wide open and he opens his mouth to say; "But that's illegal Malfoy, what If they caught us?" I laugh at him sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Potter… Aren't _you_ the one who breaks school rules every time if you get the chance? Besides that would give the both of us the intention not to get caught."

"Fine, enough talking. Let it loose." So I did. We both zoomed after the snitch which had took off immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a great match. Both, Harry and Draco had the chance to win this game. Harry maneuvered just a bit smoother than Draco. But Draco was faster though he still needed to get used to his new broom.

Harry took an eye on the right side of the field; Draco took an eye on the left side. Harry saw Draco making some loops and do some other tricks.

Harry spotted the snitch first and took off after it; soon Malfoy was right at his tail. Both boys were in top flying form today. And neither of them wanted to lose this bet. In no time Draco was next to Harry and grinned at him with triumph.

Harry lost the snitch for a moment. And then suddenly he sees Draco, he has an intense serious look on his face and flew sharply downwards. 'He sees the snitch!' Harry thought and followed Malfoy. The Slytherin was flaying faster so Harry needed to pull out everything he had to come closer. They flew shoulder against shoulder, still straight towards the ground. They were going so fast that their eye visions became blurry. The ground; closer and closer and out of a sudden Malfoy pulled his broom back up and spiraled off. And Harry was still diving towards the ground. He realized in horror that he was barely two feet off the ground. He was going so fast that he was afraid that he would crash. _Hard. _He didn't crash, though. Harry jerked hard on the top of his handle, pulling back and spun out of control in a circle. He looked around and saw Draco right above him, hanging still in the air with a nasty grin on his face.

" Got ya Potter! You really thought that I saw the snitch didn't you?" Harry didn't answered, instead he flew right up towards Draco pushing against his shoulder and took off. He'd seen the snitch for real and wasn't planning in losing him again. Soon Draco was again at his tail. Again they flew shoulder against shoulder chasing the snitch. Faster and faster. They were breaking all speed limits. This kind of speed was banned but neither of them cared at this moment.

Again the snitch headed downwards and both followed his movements. They shoved to each other, trying to put each other off-course, as the ground and the snitch grew even closer. Both realized that there was no time left, no way to get out of this dive they'd thrown themselves into…

They both crashed to the ground, head-first and Harry blacked out.

When Harry opened his eyes and sees Malfoy standing over him with his wand out. "Hey!" Harry cried out, he immediately stand up to defend himself.

"Relax, Potter." Malfoy said wearily. "Just be lucky that I know how to mend bones. You broke both your arms trying to cover your head."

Harry looked down at himself before he faced Draco. Malfoy's face was covered in blood, which seemed to be coming from his nose and also a gash in his forehead, but he didn't see any other big injuries.

"I'm fine." Malfoy mumbled.

"Are our brooms alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I checked them first, healed my broken nose before I checked you."

Harry mad a face. "How thoughtful. Thank you." Harry said sarcastically.

"I can't believe we both had a horrible crash and got hurt and the snitch still got away! And all for nothing!"

Draco burst out laughing. Harry never heard him laugh like this before. Why is he laughing like this? We almost got ourselves killed.

"It wasn't all for nothing, Potter." Draco said. Harry looked at him and a nasty grin came across Malfoy's face. He held out a bloody hand, and opened it… Curled in his palm was the snitch. Harry had lost.


End file.
